Lesson 8: Koto-Koto… Earnestly Koto-Koto
Eighth Lesson - Koto-Koto… Earnestly Koto-Koto (修行その８　コトコト…ひたすらコトコト, Shugyō Sono Hachi: Koto-Koto… Hitasura Koto-Koto) is the eighth episode of Juken Sentai Gekiranger. It is the fifth episode of the battle with the Five Venom Fists, concluding a two-episode showdown with both Sorisa and Maga, as well introduces the Gekirangers' team weapon, the Geki Bazooka. Synopsis In order to get past the unstoppable love combo of Sorisa and Maga, Ran and Retsu must learn the means to manipulate the new team cannon; while Jan learns a lesson in patience from Natsume. Plot With the combined defense of Maga and offense of Sorisa, the Gekirangers were overwhelmed. Mele then ordered them to finished Gekiranger, but Maga quickly refuses, saying that he only do that if Sorisa ask him. Both Sorisa and Maga then flee back to celebrate the birth of their team, following Mele as well. As Natsume approaching Jan and other asking if they're ok, Miki guessed that the only way to beat them is using that "technic". Back at SCRTC base, Jan who still upset after being defeated, quickly calm after Natsume feed him her signature food; a cube shaped boiled pork. To counter the powerful tag-team, Miki arrive with the Geki Bazooka, which haven't fully complete yet. She then explained that they only way to beat Sorisa and Maga is by combining their Geki as one, and launched it with Geki Bazooka. However, to perform the Geki Waza Fierce-Fierce Cannon, it must be charged within two minutes, leaving the Gekirangers open to attack. Master Sha-Fu then suggest that Jan need to hold the enemy for two minutes, as he's the "unbreakable body" and is the most inexperienced when it comes to controlling Geki. Thus Jyan must train so he can hold off both two Venom-Ken at once while Ran and Retsu charge the weapon up with their Geki . But Jan's need not to be "Boko-Boko" (beaten up) resulted with the first try a bust. But as Xia Fu endures the pain of training Ran and Retsu himself, he has Natsume train Jan in the waiting department. When the Gekiranger encountered Maga and Sorisa once again, Jan was able to hold them off long enough for the Geki Bazooka to fully charge up. The Gekirangers used the new weapon to destroy Maga and later fought and destroyed the irate Sorisa with Geki Tohja's Great Spin-Spin Leg. Now only Rin Jū Snake-Ken user Braco of the Five Venom-Ken remains, and Rio's dreams are getting stronger by the minute to the snake's advantage. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 11, *'Viewership': 6.5% *'Pre-Credits': GekiBazooka DVD releases Juken Sentai Gekiranger Volume 2 features episodes 5-8: Lesson 5: Uja-Uja! What Should I Do?, Lesson 6: Juwān! …What's That?, Lesson 7: Shuba-Shuba Dancing!, and Lesson 8: Koto-Koto… Earnestly Koto-Koto. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/geki.html See Also References Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa